


We Take Our Fairy Tales Like We Do Our Medicine

by taberune



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, am i still writing jasico apparently so, character exploration, implied jasico - Freeform, names are not mentioned, second character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taberune/pseuds/taberune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up one day and realise that maybe your perfect world has been missing something all along, and you realise maybe you're missing something important, too, and that's why you always feel so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Take Our Fairy Tales Like We Do Our Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to use second person to explore a jason/nico relationship and also to experiment with the writing. i hope you enjoy!

So, our story starts with ‘Once Upon a Time’, just like it always does, in some perfect, pretty world, with pretty grasslands, and pretty mountains, and a very tall, very pretty castle. And of course, what type of story would this be if we didn’t have a handsome prince with (what did you expect) pretty, pretty eyes, whose only mission in life is to save a pretty damsel in distress in a far off land, where she’s been held captive and is just _awaiting_ her rescue.

And, wait — that handsome prince, with his pretty blue eyes — that’s you. And you, you’re living in your pretty world, ready to save your damsel in distress, when you realise maybe you want something _more_ than a title of a hero, and a throne, and a kingdom at your fingertips. You want more than you already have, but of course, you already have the world in the palm of your hands.

Then suddenly you’re far, far away from your very pretty world, and you realise that maybe the world really isn’t as pretty as it seems. And as you get farther, and farther away, and your clothes get dirtier, and your hands seem to be permanently stained in blood, you realise that your pretty, pretty world was very, very small.

So, you arrive at this far away land, and you go through hell twice over and more to reach this tall, tall tower with your damsel in distress, and as you near the tower, as you feel the cold stones underneath your blood-stained hands, you discover that maybe you shouldn’t be the hero, after all. Because maybe — just maybe — you’re the one who really needs saving.

Then you look up, and instead of a pretty damsel, you see a guarded boy, gaunt and skinny, a look in his eyes that tells you that he has seen things that nobody — and especially somebody of his age — should ever see. And still, you stare into those deep, dark eyes, ringed with dark circles and pale skin, and you think that this is the prettiest thing you have ever seen in your whole life of living in a pretty world, surrounded by pretty things.

And you decide, then, maybe you don’t need to be surrounded by pretty things all the time. Maybe you don’t need pretty grasslands, and pretty mountains, and pretty damsels in distress — if only you had this boy with his pretty, _pretty_ eyes by your side. Maybe he is everything you have ever wanted and more; more than castles and kingdoms and riches, perhaps your whole life you had been waiting for this boy with his pretty eyes and less-than-pretty dark circles, and pale skin, and bruises, and scratches, and frown.

And you decide — if only you had this boy with his pretty, pretty eyes by your side, you wouldn’t mind going through hell twice over and more to see the world with him by your side. So when he asks you your name, you don’t give him a title, or the name of a kingdom, you just give him your _name_ (and when was the last time you had ever felt such relief seep through your body?) and smile shakily, and hope that he’ll accept you into his world.

So, now your story starts anew. And do you need a ‘Once Upon a Time’ this time? Because this time, you’re carving your own destiny into the sky, leaving a blazing path of stars in your wake. This time, you have someone by your side, who doesn’t really fit into your world at all. This time, you have someone who makes you feel hope, and love, and lets you know how alive the world truly is. And this time — there is nobody who needs saving. Because this time, your pretty world is just you and him, and the silent moon in the river of the sky. 


End file.
